devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Key Items
Key Items are collectible objects that are usually used as keys to special doors or solutions to puzzles, though in Devil May Cry 4 they provide Nero and Dante with new abilities needed to progress through the missions. They are an important part of progressing through a mission, and must be obtained even if they have been obtained on previous playthroughs. All key items, excluding Proud Souls, are finite and can only be obtained by finding it within the appropriate mission. Rusty Key *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Rusty Key': "This key is rusted but it should work." *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Rusty Key': "This key is rusted but it should work." *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Rusty Key': "This key is rusted but it should work." Staff of Judgment *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Staff of Judgment': "A staff that shines with mysterious light." Pride of Lion *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Pride of Lion': "A sign of the strong. It allows confrontation with the Lion gatekeeper." (Shadow) Death Sentence & Melancholy Soul *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Death Sentence': "A decorative sword used for rituals. It cannot be used as a weapon." *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Melancholy Soul': "An ornament resembling a soul. When activated, it loses its power over time." Guiding Light *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Guiding Light': "A key that shines in ardor. It slowly drains the power of the possessor." Trident *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Trident': "A heavily decorated, three pronged pike that's used for rituals. It cannot be used as a weapon." Sign of Chastity & Chalice *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Sign of Chastity': "A taxidermic organ coated by crystal. Within it is the "sign of chastity" that's necessary for searching the chalice." *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Chalice': "The cup which held the blood of the divine dead." Staff of Hermes *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Staff of Hermes': "It's decorated with two snakes coiled onto the staff." Emblem Shield & Pair of Lances *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Emblem Shield': "A small shield. The emblem has the same shape as that of those sealing the doors of the coliseum." *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Pair of Lances': "A pair of lances that's to be held by the knights who guard the gate. You cannot equip this item." Luminite *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Luminite': "A mysterious stone that shines in the dark. An ordinary stone that exists in the Underworld has somehow, over time, gained different properties in the human world." Wheel of Destiny *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Wheel of Destiny': "A round plate resembling destiny's repetitive cycle." Quicksilver *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Quicksilver': "A crystal ball filled with mercury. The mercury has lunar powers that will open sealed doors." Philosopher's Egg & Elixir *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Philosopher's Egg': "A material used in alchemy." *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Elixir': "It's the metamorphic form of the Philosopher's Egg. You can unseal the spells of the mirror." Philosopher's Stone *''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Philosopher's Stone': "It is the key to unlocking the gate of the Underworld." Key *''Devil May Cry 2, '''Item File — Key': "A key to unlock an iron-barred door." *''Devil May Cry 2, '''Item File — Key': "A key to unlock a huge gate blocking a passage from the station to the harbor." Sacrilege *''Devil May Cry 2, '''Item File — Sacrilege': "This will generate distortion and bring the world closer to the demon world." *''Devil May Cry 2, '''Item File — Sacrilege': "This will generate distortion and bring the world closer to the demon world." *''Devil May Cry 2, '''Item File — Sacrilege': "This will generate distortion and bring the world closer to the demon world." *''Devil May Cry 2, '''Item File — Sacrilege': "This will generate distortion and bring the world closer to the demon world." Astronomical Board *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Astronomical Board': "An astrological device which displays the endless void. Said to be powered by time." Vajura & Soul of Steel *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Vajura': "Model of an ancient weapon used to control lightning. This is merely an ornament." *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Soul of Steel': "The essence of a powerful and fearless soul. Its possessor need not fear hell nor oblivion." Orihalcon *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Orihalcon Fragment': "A piece of Orihalcon which grants amazing power. They say it was used as an energy source." *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Orihalcon': "A perfectly formed piece of Orihalcon. Said to open the door to the Lair of Judgment." *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Orihalcon Fragment': "A mysterious stone used as a power source. It is one fragment that must be made whole to use." *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Orihalcon Fragment': "A mysterious stone used as a power source. It is one fragment that must be made whole to use." *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Orihalcon Fragment': "A mysterious stone used as a power source. It is one fragment that must be made whole to use." Siren's Shriek *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Siren's Shriek': "The sorrowful shriek of the siren. Calms even the most ferocious of flames." Crystal Skull *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Crystal Skull': "An eerie sculpture made of magic crystal. It seems to be a piece of a larger creation." Ambrosia *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Ambrosia': "Fruit that mankind is forbidden to even touch. It is said to unlock the door to paradise." Stone Mask *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Stone Mask': "A mask of magic made by an ancient priest. It is said he who dons it can part rivers." Neo-Generator *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Neo-Generator': "A magic artifact able to supply power for an eternity. It is used to power the main bridge." *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Haywire Neo-Generator': "He who holds this broken device is irradiated and their soul is drained in exchange for power." Golden Sun & Onyx Moonshard *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Golden Sun': "A sculpture etched in the shape of a golden sun. It contrasts the onyx moonshard sculpture." *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Onyx Moonshard': "A sculpture etched in the shape of an onyx moon. It contrasts the golden sun sculpture." Samsara *''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Samsara': "Sculpture symbolizing the time-space continuum. Used to restore order to time-space rifts." Proud Soul *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Key Item File — Proud Soul': "Soul filled with the pride of noble blood. Indispensable when boosting one’s abilities." Wing Talisman The is found within a red pillar in the Spiral Well. It is a crystal talisman containing an angel's wing that can be used to activate certain equipment which will propel Nero or Dante upwards if stepped upon.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Wing Talisman: "A talisman made of crystallized angel wing, it can stimulate a divine response in specific equipment." These pads are usually red, though there are some blue ones that effect a much greater response. There is also an elevator within Experiment Disposal which requires the Wing Talisman to be placed inside of it to move, and Nero does so while searching the H.Q. for Kyrie. Dante later retrieves the talisman. Key of Cronus The is found within a violet pillar in the Key Chamber. It is a magical key intended for use with the Chrono Slicers, time suspension devices being developed by the Order's technology department.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Key of Cronus: "Crafted of concentrated magical energies. Can manipulate the very fabric of space and time."Devil May Cry 4, Key of Cronus: "Possesses a dense magical power. Needed to manipulate the very fabric of space and time." Most of them are incomplete and will only remain active for a short time.Devil May Cry 4, Tutorial File — Chrono Slicer: "A time suspension device being researched by the Order of the Sword's technology department. The device is incomplete, and so will only remain active for a short time." However, there is one Chrono Slicer within the Security Corridor which functions indefinitely if the key is left inside, and Nero does so while searching the H.Q. for Kyrie. Dante later retrieves the key, and uses it to wreck some of the machines in the Security Corridor. Background Trivia See Also *Perfect Amulet *Amulet *Arcana *Essences *Ignis Fatuus *Devil Bringer Items References Category:Items